User blog:White the Popopo/Top 10 Kirby's Return to Dream Land Music
Here's the first of my Top 10 Music series. Hope you like it, and either agree or oppose in the comments. NUMBER 10 You just got back from an adventure, and you go to sit inside Magolor's ship. But then, you listen to the background music for a bit, recognize it, and decide to sit outside. Number 10 is Lor Starcutter. I personally think this is one of the best new renditions of Green Greens, other than maybe Dedede's Drum Dash Level 1, but we'll get to that at a later time. This takes the original song, and adds a calm feel to it. NUMBER 9 You're relaxing in a quiet forest, the Sir Kibbles are narrowly missing you, but you don't care. Number 9 is Forest Area. It's got this classic feel to it, but it's not a remix...it just makes it all too good. NUMBER 8 The unknown dark force is directly behind you after you enter that star-shaped portal. It's getting closer. Your first instinct is to run. Number 8 is Looming Darkness. It reminds me a lot of SSB64's character select theme. And it makes for a perfect song to a chase scene! It uses sounds from other songs in the game, and makes a song out of it. NUMBER 7 The suspense is building. The entrance to the boss's lair is right there. You've just decided which Copy Ability to use, your friend grabbed the boxed Maxim Tomato, and you head through. Number 7 is Boss Prelude. It's one of those songs that gets more dramatic as it goes. It makes for great suspense, and will always be one of my favorite themes of that nature. NUMBER 6 The pyramid stands tall in front of you. You decide to enter, and this plays. It doesn't seem like a song that would play in a pyramid, but it'll do. It's quite catchy. Number 6 is Exotic Pyramid. It's got that vibe that makes you wanna dance for some reason. I mean, I'd never dance in public, but still...you get the point. NUMBER 5 You see a star-shaped key in front of you. Behind it, a box with a large bomb on the side of it. You pick up the key, hit the box, and all of a sudden, a bunch of walls start forming. You run to get ahead of them, but see them already blocking your way, forcing you to restart the puzzle. Number 5 is Key Challenge. Though this doesn't play that often, you know you're in for a challenge when you hear it. NUMBER 4 You find all of the missing parts of the Lor Starcutter. Magolor offers to take you on a trip to Halcandra, and you accept. You travel through Another Dimension, and finally arrive at Magolor's home planet. All of a sudden, the Lor begins getting bombarded, and it's revealed the cause of it is Landia. The Lor begins to fall, and crashes into the volcano. Magolor gets up after the impact, and sees that many of the systems are malfunctioning. You agree to help him, by defeating Landia for him. Number 4, despite being cutscene music, is To Halcandra! It just goes perfectly with the cutscene that it's made for. It sounds awesome on its own, too. NUMBER 3 Magolor failed to defeat you with the Lor Starcutter, so he decides to face you head-on. Mono e quadro. Number 3 is Vs. Magolor. Now I know what you're thinking. "But White, what about C-R-O-W-N-E-D?" No. I personally like this song better, and it's my list. Deal with it. NUMBER 2 The blazing heat of Halcandra is causing you minimal pain. You see a whole crapton of midbosses ahead, and nothing to defeat them with. That is, until you look up, only to see a Super Sword Knight above you. You defeat it, get the Ultra Sword, and begin to defeat the midbosses with so much ease, it almost hurts. Number 2 is Super Copy Boss. It just fits the Super Copy Ability theme so well for the circumstances. You're almost to the end, and you get the ability that started it all. NUMBER 1 Magolor reveals his true intentions, which are to conquer the universe, starting with Pop Star itself. He enters a portal, which remains open after he enters. You and your friends are trying to think of a way to follow him, when Landia walks up behind each of you, and tosses you upward onto their backs. They then proceed to fly through the portal, leading you to the final battle. Number 1 is Another Dimension. It's just so good! I don't even know how to explain it, other than epic! Well, this has been my first Top 10 Music list. Next week's list will be on Super Mario Galaxy. This is White, signing out. Category:Fantendo Blog